


707 and MC Headcannons

by BreePetals



Series: Character Specific Works [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: 707 and MC in several interesting situations
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: Character Specific Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Saeyoung saves MC as a Crossdresser

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something please request @ my Tumblr Breepetals.tumblr.com
> 
> Im willing to write anything

I looked at the list once more, “I just have to find this thing that Saeyoung asked me for before it gets dark. But where in the hell could I even find this?” I sighed stuffing the list back into my bag.

“NOPE! No i will just give up.” I muttered angrily, “i don't even think that item on the list was even real in the first place.”

I looked around and it was getting dark yet I spotted a cafe, “Maybe I’ll grab a drink or something before i go home, Ill try to look it up on my phone or something for the last time.” 

After I ordered I sat down at a small table and began sipping the simple mocha frappe that i had ordered. While staring at my phone for a bit i heard the front door chime notifying a new person walking in. She had dark hair, a tall and slender physique, and overall really pretty. She had a pretty knee high dress on with stockings going up to her knees. After admiring her looks for a second i redirected my attention back to my phone.

“Fucking Saeyoung making me go on a wild goose chase.” I huffed. Then suddenly the woman approached me, “is this seat taken?” she asked softly and I nodded.

“Oh- yeah of course. Go ahead.” I said and she bowed her head slightly in thanks and sat down.

“Are you having boyfriend troubles?” she asked taking a sip of what seemed to be a cotton candy frappe.

“Nah, I just have a boyfriend who’s…” i paused for a moment, “... eccentric.” I said and she laughed lightly.

“Sounds like fun.” She remarked and i sighed.

“Yeah. He’s a dork and I love him. But later I am SOOOOO punishing him for this stunt he pulled.” I stated and in response the woman smiled weirdly.

I looked at my watch, “Oh look at the time I should get going! I still have something I need to do real quick.” I stated and she looked at me worriedly.

“You're not going home yet?” she asked clearly troubled and I nodded, “yeah i was stumped for a while when it came to my boyfriends request so it kinda put me back an item or two.” I said nonchalantly.

“But its getting dark and you should be heading home. It can be dangerous at night for a woman.” She blurted out. 

I turned around and gave her an annoyed smiled, “I appreciate the advice.” I said plainly and left. “She doesn’t have to be all like that in my business.” i muttered when i got out of range.

Not much after I got a call from Saeyoung, “Mc, are you coming home soon?” I heard him ask quickly his voice sounded off but i didn't pay much attention to it.

“Uh, hello to you too Saeyoung.” I said sarcastically.

“Oh, sorry about that, Hello my darling, are you going to be home soon?” he asked again more patiently and I laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment i have to do something really quick. I’ll call you when im on my way home already.” I said quickly, “Ok love you! Bye!” I tacked on before quickly hanging up the phone.

Shortly after buying the last thing on my list i began to walk along the completely streets. I personally always thought the nights in Korea were beautiful. I sighed and suddenly a man walked out from an alleyway and appeared before me.

“Hey girl, can you do me a favor real quick?” He slurred as I backed away slowly clutching my purse for my life.

Yet with my terrible luck I backed into another man who had also presumably also appeared out of the alleyway behind me.

“We don’t want much,” the man behind me whispered. “Just your body…” he moaned and I felt myself freeze up. 

“Breathe in.” I told myself, “panicking is poison in situations like these,” i reminded myself and in a split second decision I elbowed the fat guy behind me really quickly and tried to runaway.

However the man in front of me due to his seemingly in shape physique caught me by the arm, “You're gonna pay for that!” he sneered and I freaked out.

“Someone help me please!” I yelled desperately as the other man behind me seemingly almost regained his composure.

“No one can hear you sweetcheeks, its just us.” He hissed and I felt myself begin to panic.

Hurriedly I grabbed my keychain on my purse and pressed a remote that had a button on it before it was ripped away from me, then it began making a shrill noise as the men threw the bag on the other side of the road.

It was the panic button Saeyoung had given me for when I was in danger, “Saeyoung help me.” I cried out as my situation was seemingly worsening by the second.

“He can’t save you now.” The slender man whispered, then I suddenly heard a loud cracking noise and the tubby man who I had hurt earlier was on the ground once more however this time i think he passed out for real. Behind him was the very woman who I had shared a table in the cafe with had struck the man down with a bat.

“Are you hurt MC?!” she yelled her voice sounded off but I shook my head and then the other guy who more lean seemed to panic seeing his friend on the ground.

“What did you do to him, you bitch!” he yelled out furiously as he tightened his death grip onto me. “You'll pay for that!” he added.

Then suddenly the woman looked at him dead in the eyes with the most terrifying expression I had ever seen, so much so it even sent shivers down my spine and my captor had clearly lost his nerve under her gaze. She pulled out a hot pink taser from her stockings, “let her go, I am not scared to use this, and I will very much enjoy hurting you,” she said sadistically her voice dripping with malice and a twisted joy. I was absolutely horrified at her dead expression and i looked up at the men behind me and to say the least he was scared shitless.

But the man looked at her dead in the eyes and in that split second of a moment he pushed me over hard towards the girl and ran off to the other direction. I stumbled forwards and fell hard on all fours.

Suddenly the girl dropped her bat and ran over to me, “MC, are you doing ok? Did they touch you anywhere?” her voice had dropped completely and she cupped my face in her hands and she looked at me with great sadness in her eyes.

“Saeyoung?” I whispered, and he nodded, then he pulled me close, “Im so sorry I was so late. I should have been faster and I should have kept a closer eye on you.” He apologized profusely and I felt my body relax significantly.

“No its ok, at least you came in the end… Im so happy you did.” I breathed shakily and he hugged me close to him. 

“You poor thing your trembling. Its my responsibility as your husband to ensure your safety but even I couldn’t do that properly! I was a block away and still couldn’t have prevented you from getting hurt... They bruised your arm and everything.” he said anguished.

“I- I” he stuttered and I squeezed him back. 

“Saeyoung calm down, I’m ok. You saved me.” I said gently and he pulled away looking at me shocked from my composed response.

“Lets leave here and continue talking at home ok?” He said, he brushed his dressed off and grabbed my purse that was still screaming from across the street, turned it off, and held out his hand to help me up.

I grabbed tight but, “Saeyoung… I cant get up,” I choked out and he silently knelt down in front of me.

“Just grab onto my back Ill take you home piggy back style.” i hesitated momentarily, “Wont i be too heavy?” i asked nervously and he sighed.

“MC just do it. You're not heavy and I make sure to exercise everyday so that im strong enough for situations like these, so I can protect my family. Youre in shock right now so please just do as i say honey.” He said gently.

I grabbed on and he walked to the nearest bus stop and then called Jumin and he explained the situation to him. From there and we were picked up by Driver Kim and taken home.

He picked me up bridal style from the car and we walked inside the house and he put me down on the bed. He kicked off his heels and layed down next to me on the bed and I grabbed his hand.

“Please don't blame yourself too much.” I whispered softly, “Im gonna be fine.” 

He stayed silent for a while and sighed, “Im sorry, I made you go on a run to find the impossible which led to this. Maybe I do deserve to be punished.” He muttered.

“No you don't,” I assured him once again. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, “please stop blaming yourself or else I’ll get really mad at you. From now on every time you mention it I- I- I wont talk to you for an hour!” I huffed and he laughed bitterly.

“Thats so you.” he said smiling sadly at me.

I quickly changed the topic “Your outfit was so good today Saeyoung! I really couldn’t tell it was you! What were you doing? A secret mission?” I asked and he shrugged.

“It was more like I was following you. To see where you would go...” he stated plainly.

“I was surprised that you couldn’t tell it was me in the cafe though! When you talked about punishing me I got shivers!” He said nervously and i laughed.

“When I said punished I meant sexually, but i didn’t recognize you so i tried to make it seem as if it was something else,” I said snorting from holding back laughter.

He smirked at me, “oh really?” he purred, “like what exactly?” he then said seductively.

I smirked, “it starts with a p and ends with a g.” I stated and he looked up and thought for a moment.

His face then went bright red, “you want to do THAT MC?!” he said surprised.

“Yep! I think now could be an interesting time to do it, besides you like it when I do it soo...Would you be down?” I asked as his face was burning equally red as his hair.

“You know the answer to that already MC. You just caught me off guard cuz its rare when you suggest it.” he said shyly, “but what about you? Is it ok to y’know?” he continued gently and I nodded.

“Yeah, Im scared shitless and the adrenaline is still pumping but I’d like to put it to use somehow. Maybe Im also still in shock and stuff but i just want to get it all out of my system.” i said.

He sighed defeatedly, “if thats what you want,” and he began to try to take off his dress and wig.

“Nope!” I said pinning his hands down. “You're keeping the dress and wig on as added bonus.” i said teasingly and his face was full on- on fire at that point and he nodded weakly. 

“Ok whatever you say…” he said obediently as i laughed.


	2. Saeyoung finds out MC was using a Fake identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung finds out somehow that MC is not who she really says she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what head cannon you want to see next or visit my Tumblr BreePetals.tumblr.com

I tapped on the counter thoughtlessly while thinking about what to prepare for dinner and suddenly I got a bright idea.

“Saeyoung! I'm going to go out to get a few ingredients!” I announced , hoping that he could hear me. He had been holed up in our room all day so I left him alone for the most part and gave him breakfast and lunch and that's it. 

“Ok Nari honey have a safe trip,” I heard a shout in response and with that I left.

I took one of his many cars from his collection and set out to go to the store and I got a few things here and there. While in the checking line my eye caught something, “Cat shaped gummies?” I asked myself while looking at them.

They looked funny and I grabbed a pack and threw it in the cart, “Saeyoung likes cat stuff so why not.” i thought and after that i checked out and left the store and went on my way home.

As I walked in immediately I felt something off and Saeyoung was sitting in the kitchen twiddling around with his fingers and he looked very nervous.

“Saeyoung?” I called out gently putting my bags aside. “Is something wrong dear?” I asked, concerned and he looked at me with a weird look.

“Nari, you trust me don't you?” he asked me softly and i looked at him taken back by his question.

“Of course I do, why wouldn't i?” I told him reassuringly.

“Then as husband and wife we tell each other everything about ourselves correct?” he asked me once more and i felt my anxiety grow as he was uncharacteristically serious and stony faced.

“Is something wrong Saeyoung?” I asked him cautiously.

“Please answer my question Nari, don't we?” he asked once more and i felt my throat go dry and i braced myself for bad news.

“Of course.” i said however he just looked irritated by my answer.

“I never bothered to look further,” he began speaking and i felt the pit of my stomach sink as he had a terrifying face on, “i took what i found about you at face value and trusted it.” he said and i felt my anxiety grow with each passing moment.

“Don't tell me he?” i asked myself internally as i felt my panic grow as well as i desperately tried to keep it under check.

“But tell me why Nari, what happened to the girl named MC? She looks EXACTLY like you” he asked me pleadingly as he thrust a paper in my face. It was an article about me, but it wasn't me per se. 

I looked over it quietly, “I cant believe he actually found this.” I thought dazed as Saeuoung continued staring at me expectantly.

“Who are you?” he asked me suspicion lacing his words.

I felt myself grimace, “trust me its not as bad-”

He stood up suddenly, “Don't you dare tell me it's not as bad as it looks! Nari please I know well about the whole secret identity lifestyle. I just can't believe after everything that we went through together... I thought that you would have spoken up sooner and learned how dangerous it is to have a secret identity.” he said with frustration evident on his face and he brushed his hand through his hair to pull back his messy hair that clearly was annoying him.

He continued on, “I met you as Luciel, talked to you as 707, and promised myself to you as Saeyoung.” he whispered painfully.

“So what's the deal Nari? Theres a woman dead here but her memorial pictures are your pictures and i highly doubt you have a secret twin. When I started searching deeper and deeper on the web there's a lot of things that don't add up, dates, times, eye witness accounts. Nari went missing looking one way and popped up years later looking another. Did you have anything to do with MC’s death?” he asked and I just stood there silently.

“No, I didn’t!” I cried out rebuking his claim. “It's complicated , but I promise to tell you everything you need to know.” I admitted and he sat back down.

“Listen, Nari was just a random girl.” i admitted to him and he looked shocked, “so the name i called you so lovingly with is actually nothing to you?” he asked and I shook my head.

“No of course not! I love you Saeyoung however I just meant it as the girl meant nothing to me friend-wise or family-wise.” i explained. 

“Due to some circumstances my previous identity was the one who is “confirmed” to be dead actually. Nari and I swapped identities upon her death.” i explained and Saeyoung looked confused.

“Why would you do that?” he asked me confused and i explained.

“Nari was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was a stupid teenager and due to that i was ordered to be killed by some people in high places. When I refer to “people in high places” I mean the mafia/mob. Yet me and Nari due to the same physical characteristics we both had, a terrible mix-up occurred. They looked for MC but instead found Nari and she was killed instead. Nari was a very private girl in comparison to me so Nari wasn't going to be missed. I managed to take her identity safely due to help from other friends in high places who changed her ID pictures and placed mine on top. So instead of Nari, MC died that day and I went under the radar for 2 years after to remove suspicion. I didn’t attend my funeral, I haven't spoken to my mom or dad in 5 years, my little brother and sister think I'm dead, as well as my friends too.” I admitted.

I sighed, “That's why at our wedding I rarely invited anyone due to the fact that everyone I know assumes I'm dead.” I said and Saeyoung looked at me with a mix of sadness and hurt.

“MC… you could have told me about this. I could have helped fix this for you.” he said sadly and I smiled at him bitterly.

“Even if you do help I don't have any idea how to explain it to my family and friends that I was ok the whole time. I'm worried that they'll end up telling the wrong people and that i'll be back on the to die list.'' I uttered and Saeyoung hugged me.

“Do you still want to be called Nari or?” he asked me quietly.

“Believe it or not I prefer MC,” i mumbled and he laughed.

“Feels nice doesn't it?” he asked and I looked up at him confused.

“What feels nice?” I asked him.

“Getting to use your name again.” he pointed out and I thought for a moment before agreeing.

“Yeah, it really does. I feel like it's a part of me that I had hidden away for a long time.” I admitted and he smiled.

“No more secrets.” he huffed and he held his pinky finger out, “promise it to me!” he said childishly and I laughed locking my pinky with his.

“Yep no more secrets!” i agreed, “that has been pretty much the biggest and only secret i had been hiding for as long as i can remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it and comment any requests you have down below if you have anything interesting you want to see


End file.
